


Christmas decorations with Derek's ass

by graces101



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Derek is a Good Boyfriend, Derek is a Softie, Derek's sweet ass, Domestic Fluff, M/M, seriously its adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 16:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13035213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graces101/pseuds/graces101
Summary: “What?” Stiles asks, acting innocently “I just want to to be perfect” Stiles’ attention moved once again to Derek’s flawless behind (‘What it’s really distracting okay!’)“Stiles! Are you purposely being irritating just so you can stare at my ass!” Derek snarled“No?”ORStiles and Derek are putting up Christmas light's. Well Derek is putting up Christmas light's, Stiles is watching Derek put up Christmas lights, more specifically Stiles is watching Derek's sweet ass putting up Christmas lights.





	Christmas decorations with Derek's ass

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Christmas decorations with Derek's ass [Traduccion]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14197935) by [yuki_yuki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki)



> Sterek Fluff just in time for Christmas :)
> 
> All mistakes are my own.
> 
>  
> 
> UPDATE 3/4/2018 - Spanish Translation by yuki_yuki https://archiveofourown.org/works/14197935

Christmas is a joyous occasion. Stiles’ loves it. It’s the time of year where everyone comes together, exchanges gifts and shares a meal. Christmas is even better now that Derek’s in Stiles’ life. There are many reasons for this and one of these reasons is as follows.

“A little to the left” Stiles instructed.

Derek obeyed and moved the row of Christmas lights ‘a little to the left’, while also trying to keep his balance on the ladder.

“Hmmmm… no that's too much to the left, move them a little to the right” Stiles instructed again

Derek huffed in annoyance before begrudgingly obeying and moving the lights ‘a little to the right’.

“Oh I changed my mind, a little more to the left”

“Stiles!” Derek growled, making his irritation very well known.

Stiles giggled to himself, he knew exactly what he was doing, but was determined to make this experience last as long as he could. You may think Stiles is talking about decorated the house, well you’re not wrong but there is another reason, actually two reasons and they are at this moment right in front of Stiles’ face.

Derek’s sweet asscheeks

The two perfect, denim covered, globes are in perfect line with Stiles’ face and Stiles loves it. Derek has a extraordinary ass and its should be adored 24/7.

Stiles obviously gets plenty of time to look, to touch, to worship Derek’s ass but there’s just something about it that makes Stiles weak at the knees and completely distracts him from everything else.

“There, that’s perfect” Stiles approved 

Derek spluttered “That’s the exact place we started!”

“Well we wouldn’t have known it was the perfect place until we tried the others” 

“You need to go bit quicker if we’re going to get all these lights up by sundown” Stiles teased

Stiles looks up to Derek’s face to see Derek glaring at him. A few years ago, this would have frightened Stiles and made him panic but now, after seeing how much of a teddy bear Derek really is, it makes him amused.

“What?” Stiles asks, acting innocently “I just want to to be perfect” Stiles’ attention moved once again to Derek’s flawless behind (‘What it’s really distracting okay!’)

“Stiles! Are you purposely being irritating just so you can stare at my ass!” Derek snarled

“No?”

“That’s it!” Derek roared before making his way down the ladder

“Bbbb… but we’re not done, we’re barely halfway through!” Stiles protested, pointing at the Christmas lights still inside the boxes

Derek raised his eyebrows “And whose fault if that?”

Stiles pouted as Derek moved out of the way “Fine, I’ll do it then” He declared before grabbing a row of Christmas lights and carefully making his way up the ladder.

Stiles positioned the lights in place

“A little to the left” Derek instructed, frightening Stiles as he assumed Derek would gone inside.

“Thought you didn’t want to do this anymore” Stiles challenged Derek as he held the ladder.

Derek glanced up at Stiles’ face and smirked “You are the clumsiest person I know, I’m not going to let you get injured just because I didn’t want to put up lights anymore”

That warmed Stiles’ heart, Derek can be so romantic when he wants to be. Stiles smiled lovingly back at Derek only to realise he isn’t staring at Stiles face but his ass.

 

“Plus, the view is very enjoyable from down here”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading! :D


End file.
